


Flores

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Flores

Oscurecía y Jehan estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación, con las piernas cruzadas y una pequeña maceta en el hueco que se formaba entre sus piernas. Hablaba en susurros a la flor que nacía en ella, con gran ternura. Una corriente de aire le había despeinado el pelo que, a diferencia de otras tardes de jardinería, llevaba sin recoger. 

''Un día acabarás por caerte, querido amigo'' 

La voz dulce de Combeferre, desde la calle, le sacó de su ensoñación y le hizo trastabillar, estando a punto de, efectivamente, caerse del alféizar. Una sonrisa amplia apareció en los labios del poeta después del susto inicial. 

''Iba a cenar, pasaba por aquí y, me preguntaba si querrías hacerme compañía'' 

Jehan meditó unos segundos y miró alternativamente a la florecilla y a Combeferre. Finalmente, asintió levemente y susurró ''Prometo no llegar muy tarde'' Luego se dirigió a su amigo:

''Cinco minutos, tengo que ordenar esto'' Ferre asintió con una leve sonrisa y se apoyó en la pared a esperarle. Mientras, Jehan se incorporaba con torpeza y colocaba la maceta sobre la mesilla. Rápidamente se cambió de camisa y se puso su mejor chaleco. Justo antes de salir se acordó de su pelo y se miró al espejo con aire triste. Intentó peinarse con las manos, pero acabo rindiéndose y decidió trenzarlo. Aunque le daba un aire descuidado, decidió darlo por bueno ante la falta de tiempo, y bajo las escaleras casi saltando.

''¿Listo?'' Preguntó Ferre al verlo aparecer.

''Listo'' Sonrío Jehan. 

Los dos muchachos se miraron unos segundos en silencio, y finalmente Combeferre comenzó a caminar calle abajo, y el poeta le siguió un paso por detrás. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se sentaron en una mesa del fondo.

''¿No estaba Courfeyrac?'' Pregunto el poeta mirando fijamente los ojos castaños de su amigo.

''¡No seas idiota, Prouvaire!'' Exclamó, respondiendo con un gesto de enojo ''Si hubiera querido cenar con Courfeyrac, le habría buscado a él, pero como con él que quería cenar era contigo, no he ido a buscarlo, y por lo tanto, no se si estaba o no'' 

''Tranquilo, amigo mío, solo preguntaba''

''No, no preguntabas, me acusabas'' Dijo con aire triste, siendo él ahora el que miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes de Jehan. Una sutil tensión surgió en el ambiente, y estuvieron en silencio hasta que la camarera les sirvió la cena. 

''Ayer pasé la tarde en el Corinto con él y Grantaire'' Sentenció Jehan finalmente. 

''¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de ellos, Jehan? No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte buscado a ti y no a él'' El poeta bajo la mirada, y siguieron comiendo en silencio. Al acabar, salieron de la taberna, aún sin dirigirse la palabra. Jehan andaba cabizbajo, y Combeferre, pensativo. Andaban sin un rumbo fijo, en la oscuridad de la noche parisina. Cuando pasaban cerca del Luxemburgo, Ferre, después de asegurarse de que no había ninguna mirada indiscreta, agarró con firmeza el brazo del poeta.

Los dos muchachos se miraron y una sonrisa terminó por germinar en los labios de Combeferre

''Courfeyrac es solo un amigo. Un muy buen amigo, casi un hermano, en realidad'' Hizo una pausa y tomó un mechón del pelo rojizo de Jehan entre sus dedos ''Pero solo eso''

''Entonces ¿Yo que soy?'' Preguntó, tratando de no bajar la mirada, de no pensar en los labios de Combeferre, de no echarse a sus brazos como si fuera una chiquilla enamorada.

''Un poeta'' Respondió en un alarde de ingenio. Jehan suspiró y entornó los ojos, pero sonrío.

''Sabes que no me refería a eso''

''Lo sé''

''¿Entonces?''

Combeferre miró a un lado y otro de la calle, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el poeta, dudando en como responder. Finalmente tomó aire y le besó. Fue un beso rápido, tímido, algo tembloroso, pero tierno. Jehan parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido, y Ferre temió por un instante que el otro muchacho no le correspondiera, que las miradas, los abrazos, el caminar de la mano, la confianza tan pura que tenían, tan solo fuera a causa de su sincera amistad, no de algo más. Entonces Jehan se puso de puntillas y le devolvió el beso, tomando la cara de Combeferre entre sus manos. Luego, este apoyó su frente contra la del poeta, y ambos rieron. 

''Creo que te he dejado claro lo que eres para mí ¿Qué opinas?'' 

''Qué pasas muchas horas con tus estudios, te vendría bien un descanso' ¿Quieres ver mis flores?'' Dijo Jehan entusiasmado. Combeferre sonrío resignado.

''Es tarde, y mañana hay reunión en el Musain... Pero quizás, si la reunión acaba pronto... Me encantaría verlas'' Afirmó y comenzó a andar ''Es tarde'' Repitió, y como antes, Jehan le siguió, pero esta vez a su lado, de la mano.

Combeferre le acompañó hasta su casa, y antes de irse volvió a besarle. Cuando se fue, el poeta subió corriendo las escaleras y se apoyó en la ventana hasta que vio a la silueta de su amigo desaparecer por los callejones. Cerró la ventana con delicadeza y buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró su pequeña florecilla. La cogió con ambas manos y se tumbó en la cama, colocando la macetita sobre su pecho.

''Ha sido una gran noche, pequeña, creo que estoy enamorado''

Y un pensamiento parecido rondaba la cabeza de Combeferre. Porque en un grupo como el que formaban aquellos jóvenes, que más que un grupo, era una familia, no era de extrañar que dos estrellas se conjuntarán, y tornarán en amor lo que hasta entonces solo había sido amistad.


End file.
